grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Coyotl
Lisa Kampfer Jarold Kampfer Carly Kampfer Hayden Walker Kyle Walker Todd Walker Marty Al Cousin 1 Inmate |seen = |referenced = |season1 = |season2 = X }} A Coyotl (koh-YOO-tuhl; Grimm: ki-YOH-tuhl; Nah. "coyote"; plural: coyomeh or cocoyoh) is a coyote-like Wesen that appeared in . They are known for being mean, nasty, and all around bullies. Behaviour They are often considered the equivalent of street gangs in the Wesen world. They have a very strong pack mentality and don't take kindly to anyone straying from the sacred bond of the pack, in fact Monroe was shocked to learn that Jarold Kampfer, had left the pack and was still alive, implying they kill all deserters. Because of this, they have a reputation for inbreeding. Coyotls implement an ancient ritual consummation called the Aseveracion in order to introduce a female into the pack. The ceremony can only be performed after the female's 17th year and under a full moon. Coyotl also sometimes eat humans. A pack will strip people to the bones, and it's stated that they leave nothing behind. Coyotl's also eat smaller animals, such as rats and dogs. Biology Coyotl have quite a severe Woge, the face reshapes, and the grow fur, there snout elongates, there ears grow up becoming more canid, they gain razor sharp teeth, and there eyes turn bright yellow. However their hair stays the same. Physiologically, they have the same basic abilities as most canine Wesen. Even in their human forms, they are seen to have an enhanced sense of smell, albeit nowhere near as good as Blutbaden or Hundjäger, since Jarold failed to discern Carly's location at Hayden's hideout (though it may have been because the water in the well she was being kept in was nullifying her scent). They don't appear to be any more durable than humans, as Hank was able to knock down Hayden with one punch to the face. Interestingly, they can Woge their eyes separately to the rest of their body. This happens in times of emotional stress or worry; however they can also do it at will. Like Fuchsbau they often use their fanged jaws in combat, however they don't appear to do to much damage, as Todd was able to recover after having his arm bitten only minutes earlier, on the other hand one Coyotl tried to kill with his Jaws, so its possible that he simply wasn't trying to seriously injure Todd, just distract him. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries (In Spanish) "Ser parte de una manada de Coyotl es fundamental para la capacidad de sobrevivir. El cazar juntos asegura que tengan éxito en sus objetivos. Aviso: si se encuentran vuestras mercedes frente a un Coyotl, más de ellos pueden encontrarse cercanos. Una vez bienvenido a la manada, un Coyotl quedará asociado con ella por toda la vida. Solamente al morir pueden salir para juntarse con la manada eternal en el más alla. La pureza de la raza debe ser mantenida y cumplida para gustarles a los antepasados grandes. Una hembra de sangre pura debe ser elegida a los diecisiete años para el ritual de desarrollo perfecto de la aseveración durante la luna llena. (Page 2, First Image) La Manada que rodea a la hembra. (Page 2, Second Image) Diosa de la fertilidad. (Page 2, Third Image) La luna llena. A través de hacer el ritual dentro de la matriz de la fertilidad, la hembra de diecisiete traerá a la vida de la manada la inmortalidad y fuerza de la cría y longevidad." Translation: "Being part of a pack of Coyotl is fundamental for survival. Hunting together ensures that all of their objectives are achieved. Note: If one Coyotl is present, it is most probable that more are nearby. Once part of a Coyotl pack, the Coyotl will be associated with the pack for life. Only death can fully sever the tie with the pack on the earth, but only to join them in the afterlife. The purity of the race must be maintained and completed to please the great ancestors. A pureblood woman must be chosen at the age of seventeen for the ritual of perfect affirmation during the full moon. (Page 2, First Image) The pack surrounding the female. (Page 2, Second Image) Fertility Goddess . (Page 2, Third Image) The Full Moon. The fertility matrix assures that the woman will be able to breed an ideal pack bearing strength and immortality. Trivia Pictures 203_-_Coyotl_Diaries.png|A image of the Coyotl entry in the Grimm Diaries. 203_-_Coyotl_Diaries_02.png 203_-_Coyotl_Diaries_03.png 203_-_Coyotl_Diaries_04.png 203_-_Coyotl_Diaries_05.png 203_-_Coyotl_Diaries_06.png 203_Promo_Grimm_Diaries_Coyotl.png|Promo image. 203_-_Jarold_Kempfer_Morph.png|Jarold Kampfer morphs. 203_-_Carly_Kempfer_morph.png|Carly Kampfer woges. 203_-_Hayden's_son_morphs.png|Todd Walker morphed. Coyotl walkers2.png|Coyotl Pack Coyotl Kampfer1.png|Sad doggy Coyotl walkers1.png|Coyotl Pack Trivia *It is the first Wesen to have a name from a Native American language, this one being Nahuatl, an Aztec language.